never forgotten
by psychichusky
Summary: danny leaves but when he does a little visiter comes to see sam. 5 years later dannys back. sams different. what happened to sam? why is she different? who was her visiter? y my asking u? find out inside. DS mentioned VT.
1. prolonge

**Ok guys I thought it was about time I wrote an angsty multi-chapter fic with no songs in it. So here it is. Oh and thanks to kpfan72491 for helping me out. Thanks sis.**

**NEVER**

**FORGOTTEN**

**Prolong**

'_RING RING_' Sam's phone rang. She picked it up and saw Danny's face on the front of it.

"Hey Dan What's up." She said after answering her phone.

"_Hey Sam Um I need to tell you something..." _he replied.

"Ok what is it?" she asked him started to get worried.

"_Sam...I'm...I'm moving."_ He said then he hung up. Sam was speechless.

_**Ok so I know its short but it is just the prolong. Don't worry it will be a good story. I hope.**_


	2. chapter 1: the goodbye

_**ok so heres the first real chapter. I hope you like it.**_

'no he can't be moving. He just can't. now I'll never be able to tell him I love him. Why? Why is this happening?" she thought to herself. Tears started filling her eyes. She wiped them away hastily. She jumped off her bed and ran down the stairs, out of her house on her way to Danny's. when she got there she saw a moving van in the front and jack carrying some heavy boxes to it. He also had a very sad look on his face. He saw her and gave a weak smile. She gave a sad smile back.

"so its true." She thought. She went up the stair and went in. she was so much like family to them she didn't even need to knock anymore. She walked up the stairs and went in front of a familiar white door. On the front it had a spacey type of picture. And In deep blue it said 'Danny'. Sam was going to miss coming here and seeing that sign. She reached the door and grabbed the bronze handle. She slowly turned it and went into the light blue room slowly and quietly. The room was empty. But not the type of empty that means no one was there cause there was someone there. It was danny. It was empty cause there was nothing, not even the bed, inside the room. Danny didn't even see her come in. he just sat on the floor staring sadly at his cell phone, And also at a picture next to the phone. He picked up the picture and looked at it. Sam could see tears welling up in his bright blue eyes which had recently turned grey and red-ess because of all the crying. Sam walked over to him quietly. She silently sat down next to him. He still did not notice her so sam wrapped her arms around danny and hugged him. Danny stiffened then hugged back noticing it was sam.

"Why. Why why why? Why is this happening. Why are you moving?" sam asked.

"I'm sorry sam. My moms sister is sick and my mom wants us to go with her to help out. She says she wants to move their afterward to be closer to her family. I don't have a choice." Danny said with his face in sams hair.

"you can't leave danny. You just can't. what about the town? What will they do about the ghosts without danny phantom? We'll be destroyed." Sam said pulling away from him.

"I took care of it. No ghost will come here anymore. And if they do you, tucker and Valerie will take care of it." Danny said trying to hug her again. Sam pulled away again.

"You mean just me. Danny tucker and Valerie are moving. In fact since now that they are both almost 18 they are running away together. I'll be here all alone fighting these ghosts alone." Sam said walking away.

"when did that happen? Never mind. Sam you're the most creative and brave and strong person I have ever met. And I'll never forget you. I'll come back one day I promise." Danny said.

"_DANNY WE NEED TO LEAVE!" _you hear maddie yell to danny. Danny sighed softly.

"I guess this is good bye sam." He said sadly.

"danny never forget. I l-love you." Sam said and ran off. Danny was shocked. Then he whispered:

"I love you too. And I'll be back for you sam. I swear I will."

_**ok I know its not much but I swear it will get longer in later chapters. Please review! Oh and it will be harder to update since I am like overloaded with this play I'm in and homework and my dad and the play is in like almost 3 or 4 weeks so I have a lot on my plate. Look out for next chapters. Oh and my sisters I hope you like. If u guys have ideas let me know. Love ya!**_

_**ash AKA magic tink101**_


	3. evil and meetings

_**OK so another chapter. Yay. So anyway here it is.**_

Danny left 5 hours ago and sam spent those 5 hours in bed crying. She loved him and he was leaving. But he said he's coming back. She just had to wait till then. Then sams room got really cold.

"come out! I'm armed!" sam yelled.

"hey doll face. Nice to see you again." Said a mysterious voice replied.

"YOU! What are _you_ doing here?!" sam yelled after seeing the intruder.

"a job." Sam didn't get a chance to reply before she was hit with a purple blast.

Then the bed room door opened to reveal sams mom and dad.

"is it done?" pam asked looking at her daughter.

"yes it is. She will never remember anything except what you tell her. Now for your end of the bargain."

"yes yes here is your money now get out before I call the guys in white." Jeremy told the ghost. She picked up the money and rushed out to find her boyfriend.

"excellent. Now we'll have the daughter we wanted to have. She'll be beautiful, rich and successful. And now that that fenton boy is gone no one will get in our way." Pam said grinning.

**5 years later danny POV**

Its been so long since he's been there. Five years to be exact. But I did what I said I would do. I told sam I would be back. i have to find her and tell her I love her. I haven't seen her since 5 years ago when she told me she loved me. I never got to say it back. now I will. It is exhilarating. I went to her old house and found the owners of the house died of heart attacks when the daughter told them some news. Now I have to find sam. But where to look. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I help the girl up. She was wearing a deep red leather mini dress with thigh high leather black boots. She had raven black hair but the thing that caught my eyes were her own. They were a deep purple. The only time I saw that shade of purple. Sam.

"sam?" I asked. The girl looked surprised.

"how did you know my name? do I know you?" she asked.

"sam its me danny. Danny fenton." I told her.

"danny fenton. Danny fenton. Danny oh that's right you went to the same school as me. You even flirted with my best friend and my satellite. Anyway I went by Samantha then but now I go by dark angel."

"wait what? You? Satellite? _Samantha?_ You hated to be called Samantha. And I was your best friend and you never had a satellite. You me and tucker were best friends." I told her. How could she think she was popular.

"look loser I was never your friend. My satellite Paulina even put a restraining order on you." She told me. I was confused. Paulina was her satellite?! What cruel sick world did I enter!

"look sam. I use to be your best friend along with tucker. 5 years ago I left because my mom made me move. I told you I would be back. that night you told me you loved me. I am back for you sam and I love you to." I said trying to hug her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK! GET AWAY FROM ME I HAVE TO GET TO WORK! YOU LOSER I WAS NEVER FRIENDS WITH YOU OR LOVED YOU AND I NEVER WILL!" she said. When she said that it tore my heart in 2. after she yelled that she ran off. I was about to follow her but I had to get a house and food. I'll find her later and work things out. I have to. She is my angel and I need her.

_**I know another short chapter but I don't want to tell you to much in each chapter. Now what will danny do? What will happen to sam? What is sams job? And why the hell is she wearing leather. Read and find out!**_


End file.
